The Broken Self
by yunkafen
Summary: Mata adalah hal yang penting bagi banyak orang. Melalui mata, kita dapat melihat bagaimana orang tersebut. Bahkan melalui mata, kau dapat terpikat oleh seseorang ataupun dipikatnya. Aku rasa diriku adalah salah satu diantara keduanya. Haehyuk. Boys Love. OS


Title : The Broken Self

Pair : HaeHyuk

Disclaimer : I own the story, idea but not the character.

Saat menatapnya, aku menemukan matanya. Matanya yang buruk, sama sekali tak indah. Terdapat bayanganku di matanya, ia tidak berkutik. Lama aku termenung, begitu pun dengannya. Kami berdua sama-sama tidak berbicara karena alasan yang berbeda antara satu sama lain. Aku tidak ingin berbicara dengannya dan ia merasa cemas untuk berbicara terhadapku. Aku merasa seperti mengetahui segala tindak-tanduk orang di hadapanku ini, sama seperti orang yang dapat membaca pikiran orang lain. Tapi sayangnya, aku hanya dapat mengetahui pikiran lawan bicaraku kini seorang. Hanya dengan menatap matanya. Aku tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi padaku, ini hanyalah pertemuan pertama kami.

Kini aku tengah menimbang. Memutuskan akankah aku mengatakannya atau tidak mengatakannya. Bukan hal yang sulit untukku, tentu saja. Tapi, dapat meruntuhkan segala imajinasinya. Aku memang telah tersiksa lama tetapi aku juga merasa kasihan padanya. Semua awal harus memiliki akhir bukan. Maka, aku pun memulai atau mengakhiri, lebih tepatnya.

 _Hanya aku pandangi ia yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan bekal makanan kami dengan bentuk beraneka ragam. Aku tak dapat mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, aku tak dapat membuat mataku memandang akan hal lain selain dirinya. Tapi, diriku tertarik akan hal lain yang tentu saja tak dapat aku wujudkan. Ia membuatku seperti ini. Bersimpuh dibawah kekuasaannya yang penuh suatu hal yang tak dapat aku jabarkan. Ah, bukan tidak dapat tetapi sulit untuk dijabrkan. Bahkan hanya untuk memahaminya saja._

" _Donghae, bisa kau kemari mencicipi ini?" layaknya anjing yang patuh pada sang majikan aku pun berjalan kepadanya mengikuti perintahnya. Menatap lagi matanya dan berpendapat bahwa masakannya enak. Tidak banyak tanggapan yang kuberikan dan aku memang selalu seperti ini, sejak bersamanya._

 _Ia tersenyum puas. Sangat lega. Ekstasi yang ditunjukannya padaku tidak membual, aku ingin muntah. Bibirku tersenyum lebar seraya mencomot satu kepalan nasi yang dibuatnya dan memakannya perlahan. Mengunyahnya hingga bercampur dengan liurku dan menimbulkan rasa manis hingga akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menelannya. Ia melihatku. Dengan matanya yang buruk. Aku mengatakan sesuatu, tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Terkadang aku merasa aku telah mengatakan sesuatu tetapi, aku tak mendapati diriku membuka mulutku sama sekali. Hal ini memang sangat ganjil, aku tidak mempedulikannya lagi setelah dua bulan bersamanya. Ia telah membuatku bungkam seribu bahasa._

 _Hal yang hanya ingin ia dengar adalah hal yang hanya dapat ia dengar dan aku ucapkan. Terasa kaku dan kelu. Ngilu terdengar. Suara sayatan hati memanggil tubuhku agar terlepas dari semua ini. Tak bisa. Ia menjeratku. Dengan semua hal yang tak pernah aku mengerti. Kau penyihir. Seorang dukun untuk cintamu sendiri. Seorang yang memberikan kasih sayang tulus akan kepalsuan keadaan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Mungkin inilah yang orang-orang sebut dengan terkurung dalam duniamu sendiri._

" _Semua selesai! Ayo berangkat piknik." Meskipun ia menggandengku mesra dan aku pun juga akan melakukannya namun hal tersebut bukanlah atas kehendakku sendiri. Aku hanyalah wayang dan ia adalah dalangnya. Ia yang menggerakkanku dan aku menurutinya._

 _Terkadang aku tak tega, melihatnya yang haus akan cinta dan perhatian. Sehingga, membuat diriku pasrah dan memberikan segalanya. Kekuatan magis yang melingkupinya dan aku membuatku jengah hingga ingin melempar dan menguburnya hidup-hidup. Aku tak tahu apakah ini kasihan atau cinta. Semuanya semu, seperti dirinya. Abu-abu, tidak terdapat kepastian apakah putih ataukah hitam._

" _Donghae, menurutmu jika kita hidup normal apa yang akan terjadi?" pertanyaan yang muncul disaat Hyukjae telah duduk dengan nyaman dan bersandar padaku. Pada bentangan selimut yang tengah kami duduki bersama. Dan satu pohon yang melindungi kami dari teriknya matahari langsung._

 _Lagi. Aku hanya menatapnya tanpa menjawab. Inginku jawab dan teriakkan, bahwa jika kita hidup normal maka aku tak akan bersamanya. Aku tak akan pergi bersamanya untuk piknik, aku tak akan mecicipi masakannya, aku tak akan menurut padanya layaknya seorang anjing yang patuh pada majikannya dan lain sebagainya. Ia mengetahui jika ini semua tak normal. Tidak ada niatan darinya untuk menghentikan semua ini, ia senang. Tiba-tiba terasa bibirku bergerak dengan sendiri mengatakan beberapa patah yang aku yakin itu dari kemauannya._

" _Sama. Kita akan hidup dengan bahagia." Datar. Nada suara yang keluar dari diriku hanya datar. Tetapi, itu membuatnya senang bukan kepalang._

 _Tidak terdapat nilai abstrak apapun yang dapat aku banggakan. Ia memilikinya, aku tidak. Mungkin aku memilikinya, bisa juga tidak. Apapun yang kami lakukan itu hanya akan berpengaruh padanya. Tidak padaku. Aku meliriknya sejenak, melihat tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar karena tawanya yang tak kunjung usai. Ia memiliki suara tawa yang mengesankan. Aku sempat terlena. Tawa tersebut memiliki pengaruh padaku, sebagian besar._

 _Mataku kembali menatapnya, memeperhatikannya. Selalu fokus padanya dan tidak terlewatkan barang sedikitpun. Ia melahap bekal yang dibawa dengan senang dan gembira. Aku tidak merasa lapar. Tapi, ia menginginkan aku makan. Aku memakannya, mengunyahnya, membuatnya senang. Aku tidak tahu apakah memang segalanya sesederhana ini, untuknya bahagia. Bagiku, memang. Bahagia itu sederhana, terlepas dari ikatan magisnya._

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia gunakan, mungkin mantra, mungkin juga bukan. Mungkin guna-guna, mungkin juga bukan. Mungkin susuk, mungkin juga bukan. Aku tak tahu makhluk jenis apa dia. Yang aku tahu ia dapat berjalan, berlari, berbicara, melihat, mencecap yang seperti layaknya dilakukan oleh manusia. Ia mengatakan aku cinta sejatinya, aku tidak. Aku percaya, suatu hari aku akan keluar dari kungkungannya. Kungkungan yang dimulai karena ketidak sengajaanku bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat perzinahan. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dan tiba-tiba aku telah menjadi seperti ini. Orang-orang menyebutnya, guna-guna. Sama seperti kemungkinan yang aku ciptakan tadi. Tapi aku tak tahu, tak mau tahu. Yang aku ingin, hanyalah keluar dari semua ini._

Aku mengucapkan bahwa aku harus mengakhiri segalanya dengannya. Dengan Hyukjae. Tetapi, melihat bayanganku yang berada di matanya membuatku terkenang akan suatu momen yang aku lewati dengannya. Aku bingung, aku tidak mengerti. Tidak paham akan semua hal ini. Aku tidak mengerti akan diriku. Apakah pengaruh magisnya masih ada padaku atau tidak, aku tidak mengerti. Aku meyakini dengan pasti bahwa ia mengambil pengaruhnya padaku setelah hidup selama bertahun-tahun dengannya dengan tubuh yang seperti tanpa jiwa. Ia bosan. Bukan, kecewa. Tetapi mengapa kini aku menjadi ragu untuk berpisah, bukan meninggalkannya.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali, lalu menatapnya. Matanya, ada sesuatu dengan matanya. Mungkin benar bahwa pengaruh magisnya terhadapku telah ia ambil. Tetapi, kekuatan matanya untuk menarikku masih tetap ada. Seperti pada saat kami pertama kali bertemu. Nampaknya, aku akan mulai untuk menjalani penderitaanku yang nikmat kembali. Dan yang benar-benar aku sadari bahwa untuk memikat seseorang, tidak perlu menyuguhkan keindahan yang dibuat. Hanya tunjukkan dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Hyukjae, melakukannya.

 _Setelah piknik kami, bukan tapi dia, telah selesai. Kami kemballi ke rumah mungil miliknya yang aku akui, sangat nyaman. Tidak ada yang aneh di dalam rumahnya, kurang lebih sama dengan isi rumahku. Ia tidak memiliki pekerjaan, tapi memiliki banyak isi tabungan. Ia menghidupiku. Ia memanjakanku. Ia memasakkanku. Ia menjagaku. Tapi aku dalam posisi utama di ranjang. Entahlah, aku menikmatinya. Di ranjang. Aku seorang lelaki yang sehat yang tentu saja memiliki kebutuhan seperti itu yang harus dipenuhi. Itu membuatku menjadi kembali dalam kondisi prima. Dari sekian banyak hal yang aku nimati selama hidup dengannya salah satunya adalah hal tersebut. Meskipun banyak hal lain yang terkadang sedikit menyentuh diriku, bukan hatiku, tetapi tetap aku ingin lepas dari jeratnya. Aku ragu aku bisa untuk melakukannya. Bahkan jika mungkin saat itu tiba, aku akan tetap kembali padanya. Karena meskipun aku tersiksa, aku menikmatinya._

 **END**

 **11.05.2017**

 **5.58 PM**


End file.
